Roadblock: End of the Line 2016
|} 'Roadblock: End of the Line Main Show:' '1) Before the match, WWE RAW Tag Team Champions The New Day are out first to kick off the show. Big E is confused by the title of this show mixing it up with another “block” word when it comes to a girls friend preventing you from getting business done. Xavier Woods brings up New Day reaching the milestone of becoming the longest running tag team champions in history.' '1) After the match, we see The New Day clutching the tag team titles in the corner. They get up and hand them over to Shelley and Sabin. The Motor City Machine Guns embrace The New Day. They then pose in the corner.' 'Backstage, Charly Caruso is with WWE Universal Champion Kevin Owens. She talks about New Day just losing the titles and if that could happen tonight with him. Kevin Owens says he doesn’t care about The New Day and some record. “I’m better than the New Day. I’m better than Cesaro and Sheamus. And I’m sure as hell better than Roman Reigns.” Chris Jericho walks up and Owens has a present in his hand. Owens says what happened on Monday night wasn’t his fault and says they should be tag team champions right now. Jericho goes to walk away and Owens pulls him back. Owens wants to make it up to him. He opens up a holiday box and inside is a holiday scarf. Jericho throws it back at him.' We go to commercial. '2) After the match, Sami Zayn recovers in the corner as we see a very upset Braun Strowman. Strowman kicks the ropes. We see a few highlights from the match.' 'Video Package: Lars Alexandersson vs. Heihachi Mishima for the United States Championship.' We go to commercial. '3) After the match, Lars shoves the US Title in Heihachi's face and celebrates in the corner as he is now in control of his father's company. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, we see Kevin Owens trying go inside Chris Jericho’s dressing room and the door is locked. Owens slams on the door and Jericho won’t open. He wants Jericho to listen and tries to apologize about what happened earlier. Owens knows Jericho is mad at him, but thinks their friendship is stronger. He offers to let Jericho put his name on The List. Owens says best friends forgive each other. Jericho still won’t answer the door. Owens says it looks like he got his answer and guesses they aren’t best friends anymore. “That hurts my feelings, man. That really hurts.” Owens walks off.' 'Video Package: Seth Rollins vs. Chris Jericho.' We go to commercial. '4) After the match, Rollins celebrates in the ring as we go to replays.' 'Backstage, Charly Caruso is with Andersen. Andersen says that Cesaro is going to, "join the Gallery of Torture". ' 'Video Package: Kevin Owens vs. Roman Reigns for the Universal Championship.' We go to commercial. '5) During the match, Owens catches Reigns with a Pop Up Powerbomb lifting Reigns up and Reigns gets his foot on the bottom rope during the pinfall. Owens bails and grabs the Universal Championship. When he gets back in, he goes to hit Reigns and Reigns connects with a spear. Both men are down. Chris Jericho is inside the ring. Jericho with a Codebreaker on Owens. The referee calls for the bell.' '5) After the match, Chris Jericho grabs the WWE Universal Championship and smiles at Kevin Owens. He hands the title back to Owens and raises his arm in the air. Jericho and Owens start heading up the ramp celebrating when Seth Rollins walks out. Reigns with a spear to Owens on the outside. Rollins with a Curb Stomp to Jericho inside the ring. Rollins and Reigns clear off another announce table at ringside. Rollins lifts Jericho onto the shoulders of Reigns and Reigns powerbombs Jericho through the announce table. We see a shot of Owens starting to walk to the back when Rollins catches up with him. Reigns runs up to the ramp and they both attack Owens. They clear the main announce table off. Rollins puts Owens on the shoulders of Reigns and Reigns powerbombs Owens through the announce table. Both Rollins and Reigns stand tall getting a mixed reaction.' We go to commercial. '6) After the match, Neville’s pyro goes off and his music hits. Neville gets inside the ring and teases he is going to embrace Swann when he blasts him with a right hand. Neville with stomps to Swann. TJ Perkins walks up and he takes shots from Neville. Neville with a sliding dropkick to the face of Perkins. Michael Cole reminds us that Neville trained Swann. Neville tosses Swann over the top rope and launches him into the barricade.' 'Video Package: Charlotte vs. Sasha Banks for the RAW Women's Championship.' We go to commercial. '7) After the match, we see a shot of Charlotte celebrating with the WWE RAW Women’s Championship. We go to replays. Back live, we see Sasha Banks getting helped to the back. Charlotte continues her celebration. She backs up smiling adding, “I am the woman.”' 'Video Package: Andersen vs. Cesaro for the World Heavyweight Championship inside Hell in a Cell.' We go to commercial. '8) After the match, Andersen struggles to his feet as the referee calls for a medic. We go to replays. Back live, Andersen slowly makes his way up the ramp with the World Title as medics check on Cesaro.' End of the Roadblock: End of the Line PPV.